Dig Spots
Introduction Out of the 84 weapons in Castle Crashers, 18 of them are available only through means of digging. 'How to get the Shovel' The Shovel is found at the very beginning of the Desert level. To obtain the Shovel, the player only needs to walk up to it and grab it. Note: In a multiplayer game, there will be multiple shovels to guarantee every player can grab one. Home Castle Going left from the immediate spawn, you can reenter the mess hall. There's a dig spot in a patch of hay at the far left wall. Mr. Buddy This one is the easiest to get after the second wave of enemies, but the player could have the next scene start with the princesses being dragged away and then return to the dig spot. Carrot Forest Entrance This is one of the shorter levels in the game. The dig spot is located near a tree. It is also possible to go to the Thieves' Forest and then go back into the entrance to skip the enemies waves. Leaf Tall Grass Field This dig spot is located in the sand right at the beginning of the level. Lobster This weapon is found right after defeating the Bear Boss in a patch of dirt in the middle of the screen. Umbrella Industrial Castle This dig spot is found right after the first wave of enemies. Zigzag Flowery Field Right before the second wave of enemies, the "X" is in the middle of the screen. Refined Mace Wedding Crash The dig spot can be found in the middle of the carpet after the second wave of enemies. [[Apple Peeler|'Apple Peeler']] Desert This is the level where the player is first introduced to the shovel, and the entirety of the level is riddled with dig spots. Digging in the second dig spot the player comes across yields the Saracen Sword. Saracen Sword The dig spot is located in front of a small stack of blocks and a pyramid background. Giraffey Desert Chase Desert Chase is one of the few levels to have more than one sword available through digging. The first one is found a few waves into the Desert Chase. Kielbasa The second spot appears after the cutscene with the Saracen with a Zebra animal orb, under the statue of a bird with a snake around it. Pumpkin Peeler Sand Castle Roof This one is right in plain sight, after the 3rd wave of enemies. Sickle Sword 'Marsh' In the graveyard area, the first dig spot can be found next to one of the graves in the upper row. Frogglet This is one of the harder weapons to get specifically because of its placement, being hidden behind the set of huts. It is advisable to try digging near the tallest tower. Gold Sword A second dig spot is found in front of a stone structure with two small towers, right after fighting the first batch of Snakeys. Candlestick Medusa's Lair The first dig spot is located at the start of Medusa's Lair, in the first dry land section.. Look for the Fish Man shaking hands with another creature. Chicken About a quarter of the way through, the Fish Men will come out from 2 different sets of stairs, and between them is a dig spot. Chewed Up Sword Snow World A dig spot can be spotted right next to the pathway roughly halfway through the level. Chicken Stick 'Snow Store' Since the dig spot in this area isn't marked with an "x", the original way to find it requires the help of Pazzo. Bone Leg Ice Castle Pazzo is useful for finding the dig spot in the Ice Castle as it is not marked with an X. Ice Sword Wizard Castle Interior In the Undead Cyclops' Room is a bone cross next to the giant sock. To dig it up without interruption, the player needs to defeat the Undead Cyclops first. Wooden Mace Category:Guides